Northmans Anatomy
by ericsminion
Summary: Dr. Stackhouse is starting a new life in New York. What will happen when she gets the job of her dreams and meets the world famous surgeon, Eric Northman? AH AU M
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first attempt at an AH story! I am the BIGGEST fan of Greys anatomy, it is the best show (apart from TB) and well I started to wonder what it would be like to get our favorite characters from Bon Temps and put them into scrubs and scrub hats! I mean, could you just imagine Eric Northman in a hospital gown (drools!) So...I decided why the heck not have a go? So, here we have it, all our favorite characters from Louisiana have decided to gather forces and work at the NYU medical center.**

**This might just end up being a two shot, just wanted to have some fun!**

**It's not beta'd so please excuse all the faults you are going to find (and there will be HEAPS! lol)**

**Oh, and the next chapter for Final Chance is nearly done, it shouldn't take me much longer, I'm just having a few issues with it, and decided to re write the whole chapter, it needs to be perfect :)****

* * *

**

characters belong to Charlaine Harris :)

I was seated in the small office, anxiously waiting for my interview to begin. I couldn't help but bite my nails, and move awkwardly in the plastic chair. My heart was beating faster than I ever thought possible, and I could feel sweat beading along my hairline. I was more than anxious...I was freaking out

It was only a moment later when the door came open, and in walked a familiar face. I jumped up out of my seat and turned to face the very famous surgeon. I held my hand out to him and gave him a rather big, nervous smile.

"Dr. de Castro. Thank you so much for meeting with me." He took hold of my hand and returned my smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you," I added.

"Dr. Stackhouse," he greeted with a low nod of his head. "Please be seated." I instantly sat back down in my seat, while he walked around to the other side of the desk in front of me. He began to search through some folders on his desk.

"So, you are interested in a internship here at the hospital?" He made it out to be a question.

"Yes, that is correct," I replied.

"Where did you go to medical school?"

"The school of medicine, New Orleans."

"You spent your first year of your internship at Fairway medical center, is that correct?" He was looking down at what I expected to be my medical files.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Dr. Davis gave you a rather outstanding recommendation. I am surprised to hear how fond he is of you." Dr. Davis was the chief of surgery at Fairway. He was my course mentor, my teacher, and an outstanding surgeon. I dreamed to become even half the surgeon he was. "He is a hard man to impress," Dr. de Castro added.

"It was an honor to work for him," I replied.

"Tell me, why did you surrender your position there? From what I have heard their intern program is rather efficient."

"I wanted a change in life. I had some family issues back in New Orleans and I wanted to get away from it all, so I moved here in hopes of being accepted into your program." I smiled at him. "Your internship program is beyond outstanding. It would be amazing to work with your world class surgical team."

The surgeon nodded his head a fraction. "Well, I must say your surgical history is very impressive." I began to grow excited at his words. "Your schooling is of high standards, and it says here that you have a strong passion for Neurological surgery."

"Yes, that is correct."

"Dr. Compton is our Nero surgeon, I am sure you have heard of him?"

"Oh, yes." I smiled broadly. "That was one of the reasons I decided to move to New York. It would be such a privilege to work under such a highly skilled Nero surgeon such as himself."

"Yes, he is one of the best in the world." De Castro sounded proud of that fact. "If you are accepted into our program, you must be prepared for long shifts and hard work."

"Yes, I am well aware of that. At Fairway hospital we sometimes worked one hundred hour weeks."

"We cannot guarantee how many hours you would work here. Some weeks it might be eighty hours, other weeks it might be more than one hundred." I nodded at him.

"That will be fine."

"Well, Ms. Stackhouse, I must admit I am satisfied by your history and your recommendations. So, I would like to welcome you to our team here at NYU medical center." He held his hand out for me. I couldn't hold back the huge grin that spread across my face, before taking his hand in mine and thanking him for his acceptance.

"When can I start?" I asked, enthusiastically.

"I will find someone to give you a tour of the hospital today and you can start tomorrow."

"Thank you so much, Chief." I got up out of my seat and followed him out of his office.

It wasn't long later when he guided me into a large locker room. It had a long bench seat in the middle of the room, with lockers around the outside. There were other interns dressed in typical medical scrubs, talking to each other and looking through their lockers. The chief of surgery stopped in the doorway and cleared his throat, making the room fall into silence.

"Good morning, everyone." He nodded in greeting. "This is our newest intern, Dr. Stackhouse. She has just completed the first year of her surgical internship at fairway medical center. Stackhouse will be starting here tomorrow. Would someone please show her around and make sure she knows what to expect for her first day?"

"I can help her." It was a dark haired woman who spoke up. She had olive colored skin, a slim figure and warm features. She hung her stethoscope around her neck, and smiled at me kindly. "I'm Tara Thornton," she walked over to me and held her hand out. "It's nice to meet you."

"Thanks, same to you." We both shook hands and exchanged a smile, before the chief spoke up.

"Very well, thank you Dr. Thornton. Dr. Stackhouse, if there is anything you need to know, please come and speak with me." I thanked him, before he turned around and left the room.

"So, Fairway...that's in New Orleans, right?" Tara asked, while heading back over to her locker.

"Yeah, that's right." I followed her over to the other side of the room.

"Cool." She pulled out a pair of shoes from her locker, sat down on the bench in the middle of the room and began to put them on. "Well, we are all doing our second year as well. What surgical area do you want to specialize in?" I instantly found myself liking Tara. She was nice, friendly and easy to talk to. She made me feel welcomed.

"Neurology." I smiled at her.

"Impressive," she stated, while looking up at me.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Pediatrics." She smiled and pulled her hair up into a tight bun. "Come on, let's go start this tour," she said, while getting to her feet.

Tara spent most of the morning showing me around the hospital. She took me to the emergency room and then up to the Operating rooms. Tara showed me where all the storage places were, all the treatment rooms, and even the cafeteria.

"Here is the on call room. You will need to grow familiar with this room because it will become your home away from home." She chuckled. "Here you will be able to sleep when you're working forty hour shifts and night duty." I looked around at the small room. There were two bunk beds and a television mounted on the wall. It was much bigger than the on call room at Fairway, but then again this hospital was almost double the size.

"Come on, lets go get some lunch." Tara turned off the light, closed the door, and started toward the elevators. As we walked she continued to talk me through all the hospital ins and outs. "The nurses station is on the third floor, the surgical lounge is on the forth; but we can't go there...that's for the Attendings and resident surgeons only." I nodded to show I understood. "Radiology and pathology are both on the second floor, along with dermatology..." Tara carried on her talk, while we made our way into the now filled cafeteria.

The cafeteria had a large indoor sitting area, it was three times the size of the restaurant back home, and the outdoor area was almost as big. Tara lead me over to the front counter, we both ordered a sandwich and a coffee, before making our way outside. We went over to a table that was filled with other interns. They all smiled at Tara, greeted me politely and moved over to allow room for us both to sit down. After we sat down at the now cramped table, Tara proceeded to introduce me to the other interns.

"Everyone, this is Sookie Stackhouse. She's new, so you have to be nice. Sookie, this is; Holly, Amelia, Hoyt, JB and Tray," she stated, while pointing around the table. Holly looked to be about my age, she had black short hair, kind eyes and a small figure. Amelia had a sweet smile, chestnut colored hair and was slightly taller than the other girls. Hoyt was a sweet looking man. He had thick dark hair, and kind brown eyes. He smiled at me in greeting. JB was seated next to Tara, He kissed her and smiled at her lovingly. It was obvious they were an item. Seated between him and Amelia was Tray. He was rather handsome and tall. He was holding Amelia's hand and reached out with his free hand to shake mine.

They all made me feel comfortable and welcome.

"So, Sookie...I heard you started your internship at Fairway?" Hoyt asked, while giving me a sweet smile. "that's a good hospital."

"Yeah...it was great." I nodded at him.

"Why did you move here?" Amelia questioned.

"My Gran died a few months ago, and I wanted a change, so I moved to New York." I shrugged, before taking a sip from my coffee.

"I'm sorry to hear about your Gran, you were close to her?"

"Yeah, she raised me and my brother." I didn't feel like talking about all that, so I changed the subject. "Have you guys decided on a specialty yet?" I looked around the table at all the friendly faces.

"I haven't decided yet," Amelia replied.

"I think I want to do plastics." This time it was JB who finally spoke up. "The plastic surgeon here is the best in America, and after seeing him work I was hooked." I was surprised to hear about his specialty choice.

"And not to mention he's quite the eye full," Tara added, with a laugh.

"You could say that again!" Amelia agreed, right before the girls all began to giggle.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"They are talking about Dr. Northman. He's the plastic surgeon...and quite the ladies man." JB looked at Tara and scolded playfully.

"Dr. Northman works here?" I questioned, surprised. I had heard about Dr. Northman many times. He was rather famous in the medical world, one of the worlds best plastic surgeons. "I thought he was based in Seattle?"

"Nope, he moved here late last year," Holly replied. "The chief wanted him here, so he made him an offer he couldn't refuse."

"He's very popular...and not just with the chief," Amelia stated, suggestively.

"Yeah, I think he's been with just about every nurse in the hospital, and that's just in the last month alone!" Holly sighed.

I wasn't sure how to respond to that, but thankfully Amelia changed the subject.

"So, what was Fairway like? Did you actually get to work with the famous Dr. Davis?" and then we spent the next half an hour talking about medical stuff. The other interns were all so easy to talk to and I found myself laughing at their jokes and telling them all about my time at Fairway.

"We should probably get going...I'm working with Dr. Quinn today...we're doing a heart transplant." Amelia pushed her chair out from under the table, and grabbed her tray. "Sookie, do you want to come and watch? You can sit in the gallery if you like?" She grinned at me.

"Okay, sure!" I wanted to see what the theater was like before I had to go in there. This was the perfect opportunity. I got up from my chair and grabbed my tray. "It was nice to meet you all." I looked at the other interns and smiled. "Thanks Tara for helping me out this morning." They all waved me off, before I followed Amelia back into the cafeteria and down the hall toward the elevator.

We made small talk while we we made our way to the third floor. "So, why Neurology?" she asked.

"Well, mostly because I think it's the brain is the most fascinating part of the human anatomy."

"True enough! I wish I knew what I wanted to do. Tara wants to get into pediatrics, I don't blame her...she is great with kids!"

We didn't say much more before heading down the hall that lead toward the operating rooms. "If you go up those steps, and through the the door...that will take you to the gallery." I nodded at her, while we walked over to the surgical board. I was surprised to see how many surgeries were scheduled to be done over the next twenty four hours. There were a lot more theaters here then back at Fairway. The whole board was full of scheduled surgeries for the day. "I'm in room one," Amelia said, while pulling on her surgical cap.

She said a quick goodbye, before heading off into the direction of the theaters. I continued to study the board for a while, looking at all the different surgeries that were going to take place today. I couldn't help but wish I could scrub in too. It had been a few weeks since I had last been in theater. I really missed being in the OR.

After pulling my eyes away from the board, I stepped back and went to turn around. That was when I rammed right into a large, muscular wall of man. I let out a yelp, before quickly jumping back and straighting myself out. I went to apologize for not looking where I was going, but the second my eyes met his it was like no words would come out. I was looking at the single most beautiful man I had ever seen. He was so tall, at least 6'4, with dark blue eyes, a straight jaw and broad shoulders. I recognized him instantly. This was Dr. Northman. World famous plastic surgeon.

"Are you okay?" He asked, amused. That was when I realized how badly I was ogling him. I quickly shook myself out of my staring and smiled nervously at the godlike man.

"Fine, thanks." I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say to him, after all he was an attending and I was nothing but an intern, and a new one at that. I knew from experience that the attending surgeons didn't socialize with the interns, no one socialized with us, we were the bottom of the food chain. I went to step past him, but to my surprise he reached out and grabbed my arm. I was shocked when I felt what seemed like a jolt of electricity pass through him and into me. I quickly pulled my arm away from his grasp and looked up at him in wonder.

"You are an intern here?" He questioned.

"Yes," I replied. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse, I'll be starting here tomorrow."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Dr. Stackhouse. I am Eric Northman, Plastic surgeon," he said, proudly

I remembered what the other interns had told me about him and replied,"Yeah...I've heard about you." Dr. Northman raised his brow at me and a small smile played on his lips.

"All good I hope?" his voice was suggestive. If he thought he was going to get into my pants, he was very much mistaken.

Before I could say anything in response to that, I was completely side tracked by yet another familiar person walking toward us. My insides did a little happy dance as I watched Dr. Compton make his way over to the surgical board. I wanted to talk to him and introduce myself to the famous Nero surgeon, but had no idea what to say.

"Dr. Northman," he greeted Eric with a respectful nod, and then looked at me with a raised brow. "Is this your new..." I quickly cut in, not liking the direction that line was taking.

"Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse. I'm the new intern here." I held my hand out for him to shake. "I would just like to say what a huge fan I am of your work." My smile grew bigger when he reached out and shook my hand with his own.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Stackhouse." He nodded at me. "The chief told me all about you, said you were interested in a Nero career." Oh my god, he was actually making conversation with me! I grinned at him and nodded.

"That is correct, and please, call me Sookie!"

"Well, maybe we could get together some time, I'm sure there are plenty of questions you would have to ask?" He made it out to be a question.

"Oh, that would be just great." I couldn't tell you how excited I felt at his words. It was like a dream come true to meet this man, let alone get together with him and question him about his work!

"Okay, well I will speak to you soon...I must get into theater." He smiled at me, before turning to look at Dr. Northman, who I had completely forgotten about (which is hard thing to do since he is so big!) He nodded at Northman, before making his way down the corridor. When he was gone I quickly turned my attention back to the godlike man standing beside me.

"Do I get to call you Sookie too?" He said. "And please tell me you were only kidding."

"What?" I looked at him in confusion.

"You don't really want a career in brain surgery, do you?" He basically turned his nose up at me, which pissed me off. Who the hell did he think he was? "Seriously, that would have to be the single most boring medical career you could ever want to choose!" He chuckled at the idea.

"Who are you to tell me that?" I asked.

"I am your attending, I believe it is my duty to pass on advice." He smiled. "...and I would hate to see you end up as boring as Dr. Compton." He grinned.

"Dr. Compton is not boring!" I looked at him in outrage.

"You just wait until you have that get together with him, then you will see how boring that man is. He is a brain surgeon, they are all as lifeless as each other." Dr. Northman winked at me, before turning away and heading back toward the elevator. As he walked I couldn't help but ogle his perfect, firm ass. I found myself wanting to grab a hold of it and give it a good squeeze. I quickly snapped out of those thoughts, scolded myself for being such a pervert, and quickly made my way up to the gallery. Hopefully I hadn't missed too much of the surgery.

I smiled like a fool as I made my way up the set of stairs. I couldn't believe I had met the brain surgeon. From the first day I had ever heard about William Compton I had always dreamed of meeting him. And then, something in the back of my mind told me that wasn't the real reason I was grinning like a fool, no...the reason I was smiling had nothing to do with Bill Compton. I quickly pushed the images of Dr. Northman out of my mind, before letting myself into the gallery.

As I took my seat in one of the chairs facing the theater, I couldn't help but feel excited at the idea of coming back here tomorrow. I was really looking forward to working at the hospital. Tomorrow would be the first day of the rest of my life, and it was going to be a great one!

* * *

so, should I do another chapter? please review...let me know what you think, good AND bad :)


	2. Chapter 2

A massive thanks to all the people who reviewed the first chapter of NA. I really appreciate your feedback and can't wait to hear what ya'll think of this chapter! I'm still trying to get relationships forming and an understanding of how things work in the hospital. We have A LOT more Dr. Northman in this chapter, and I really hope he doesn't dissapoint!

I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I have started putting it together, so hopefully it wont take me too long, ive been so busy with Final chance so this one is kinda sitting back a little bit while I write what i need to for my other story. I promise I will try to get the next one up in the next week!

please review and tell me what you think, tell me what you want to see happen in the story and what parts you don't want to see happen. Reviews really help me to make descions on what I want to put into my chapters, and I take everyone's advice really seriously!

please ignore ALL the spelling mistakes, this story is just for fun and is unbeta'd!

Charlaine harris owns characters!

please enjoy xxx

* * *

The following morning I was awake by four thirty, showered and dressed by five, and out of my apartment fifteen minutes earlier than what was necessary. Since it was my first day working at the NY medical center, I decided to get there as early as possible. I packed my scrubs, coat, work shoes and stethoscope into my bag, and then when everything was packed and ready, I made my way out of the apartment and down the block toward the hospital.

Ten minutes later I walked through the front doors with a large smile on my face. I made my way over to the elevator and waited patiently for the doors to open. As I waited I started to wonder what my day would bring. Maybe I could find Dr. Compton and see if he had any surgeries I could scrub in on? The thought made me smile in excitement. I stepped into the elevator, and pushed the button for the third floor. Just as the doors were about to close a hand quickly reached out and stopped them before they had a chance to shut. The hand belonged to a certain plastic surgeon. A certain plastic surgeon who seemed to have some kind of weird effect on me. A certain plastic surgeon who has occupied one too many of my thoughts since yesterday afternoon.

"Dr. Stackhouse," he greeted with a smirk on his lips. My heart began to pound as he stepped inside the suddenly cramped space and pushed the button for the forth floor.

"Dr. Northman," I replied, whilst keeping my eyes locked in any direction except for his.

"Looking forward to your first day?" he asked, leaning closer.

My breathing hitched and my skin prickled at his closeness.

I smiled at the surgeon, nodded, and took a step away from him. "Yes, I really am." My smile grew even bigger. What the hell was wrong with me? Why on earth did this arrogant ass have this effect on me? I quickly scolded myself for acting so childish, he's an attending for crying out loud!

"Good for you." Dr. Northman chuckled. I still wasn't sure why this man made conversation with me. Back in Fairway none of the Attendings would be caught dead talking with an intern. "I think maybe you should consider a career in plastic surgery." he stated, making me blush bright red. "Plastic surgery is much more fun then Nero."

I cleared my throat, and kept my eyes glued on the elevator doors. Was it just me, or was this the longest elevator ride in history?

"No thank you. I will be sticking with Neurology." I smiled in his direction. "In fact, do you know where I could find Dr. Compton? I was going to see if I could be his intern today." I forced myself to look up at the good looking surgeon and tried to ignore the beads of sweat I could feel forming along my hair line.

"No, I haven't seen him, however if I do I will tell him you are looking for him." Dr. Northman smiled a cocky kind of smirk that told me he was quite amused. I ignored him and pulled my gaze away from his face, before making my way out of the now opened elevator. I didn't spare the plastic surgeon another glance, before quickly walking down the hall towards the intern locker room.

Tara, JB and Hoyt were already here. They smiled at me when I entered, and pointed out a spare locker for me to claim. I thanked them and then proceeded to unpack my bag into the empty locker space. We talked amongst ourselves while we got ready for our shift to begin. Holly, Amelia and Tray arrived soon after. They greeted us, before quickly changing into their own uniforms.

When we were dressed in our scrubs and hospital gowns, we grabbed everything we needed and made our way out the room and down the corridor with the other interns.

"Who's your resident?" Holly asked me as we walked down to the third floor office. Every intern had a resident doctor. Their resident was in charge of them while they are at work. They look after their interns and give them guidance whenever it's needed.

"Dr. Pam Ravenscroft," I replied.

"Yep, she's our resident too. Whatever you do, don't get on her bad side!" Tara warned, right before we walked into her office. I wasn't sure what she meant by that, but I didn't get a chance to ask, before we were all gathered around a rather beautiful, pale skinned, blond haired woman. She had bright blue eyes and looked to only a few years older then me. Her sky blue eyes were glued on a chart in her hands, while the interns waited patiently for her to speak.

"We have a new intern joining us today, Dr. Stackhouse," her voice sounded bored and lifeless and she didn't even bother looking up at me when she spoke my name. "She has moved here from Fairway, and will be finishing the remainder of her internship here at the NY medical center." Finally she glanced up to meet my gaze. "Do you have any questions?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine thanks!" I smiled at her.

"Very well, you may go to Dr. Northman now. He is waiting for you in the forth floor surgical lounge." If I looked surprised, I was.

"I'm working with Dr. Northman today?" I asked.

"Yes, that is correct. He specifically asked for you. Now go and find him. He doesn't want to be kept waiting." and just like that, I was dismissed. I looked at Tara, Amelia and Holly in shock, before making my way out of the room. What the hell was going on? I was feeling a little annoyed with Dr. Northman. Why on earth would he ask to have me on his case today? He knew that I wanted to work with Dr. Compton, so why would he go out of his way to ask for me?

I walked into the surgical lounge with my arms folded over my chest and a very displeased look on my face. Dr. Northman was the only person in the lounge at the moment. He was sitting back on a black leather lounge, his feet folded on the coffee table in front of him, and a cell phone in his hands. He looked up at me briefly and gave me one of his annoying smirks.

"Nice of you to finally join me," he stated, before closing his phone and placing it into the breast pocket on his coat.

"Why did you ask for me today?" I questioned.

Dr. Northman shrugged and looked at me with an expression that read nothing but innocence. "I would hate for you to choose the wrong specialty because you weren't taught correctly. I think you will be surprised by how much you will enjoy working _under_ me." I was shocked to hear him emphasize on the under part of his sentence. A warmth spread right through my body at his words, and I was suddenly feeling quite flustered. I looked at him with gaping eyes.

I cleared my throat, and tried desperately to straighten out the expression on my face. I smiled at him before replying, "Don't be so sure about that, Dr. Northman. I much prefer to be on top." I could not believe those words had just left my lips. I kept my face as straight as possible, gave him one last look and turned to leave the room. "Come on, I would hate to keep you waiting any longer, Doctor." Was I flirting with him? It sure felt like I was! Oh my god, what on earth was wrong with me?

I followed him down the corridor feeling rather awkward being next to the smug looking surgeon. I trailed along behind him quietly while he directed me through a part of the hospital I was not familiar with.

"Burns unit?" I questioned as he lead me through a set of double doors.

"Yes, you didn't think plastic surgery was only for breast implants and nose jobs, did you?" Dr. Northman gave me a side long look, before stepping through yet another set of doors. He held them open for me and gestured for me to walk ahead of him.

"What are we going to be doing today?" I suddenly felt excited at the thought of working on a burns patient. It was an area I didn't have much experience in, and I was keen to learn more.

"We'll be doing a skin graph on a burns victim. She has received third degree burns to her lower legs and will require three operations over the next week to replace the dead skin tissue." He talked me through the procedure, while leading me down the hall, toward the patients room.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" I smiled at Dr. Northman, opened the door and then walked inside the patients private room. The patient was sitting up in the bed, holding a book in her hands, and a knitted rug over her lap. She looked to be around twelve years of age. Her hair was a beautiful shade of red and she had a light sprinkle of freckles decorating her face. She looked up at our entrance and smiled.

"This is Samantha Bright. Samantha, this is Dr. Stackhouse, she will be helping with your operation this afternoon." Dr. Northman went over to stand next at the girls side. "How are you feeling, Sammy?" He lifted up the blanket that was covering her lap. Under the blanket her small legs were covered in bandages and gauze dressings. Dr. Northman slowly began to remove one of the bandages to check on the wound. I watched in awe of the surgeon. He was so delicate and gentle with the girls dressings. His hands were so big and they looked like they looked strong enough to crush anything without any hesitation, but right now they were working slowly and carefully to remove the bandages.

"Dr. Stackhouse?" I was pulled from my staring when he asked, "Can you please change her IV bag?" He gestured to the empty bag that was connected to her arm. I nodded and quietly stepped out the room. I made my way down to the forth floor pharmacy, found a fluid bag, signed for it, and quickly took it back to Dr. Northman.

When I walked back into the room, Dr. Northman took the IV bag and instructed me to put on a pair of surgical gloves. I quickly complied.

"Can you change the dressings on her legs?" I nodded and went around to the other side of the bed. "If you need anything I'll be in the surgical lounge." Dr. Northman gave the patient a smile, told her he would check on her later and then left the room.

"You're new, aren't you?" The young girl asked.

"What makes you say that?" I questioned, while removing one of the more larger bandages. I was surprised to see how badly she was burnt. Her skin was black and crisped. They were the most horrible burns I had ever treated.

"I haven't seen you here before." She shrugged. "Do you like Dr. Northman?" I was surprised by her question.

"Yes, he's a great doctor," I replied, with a smile.

"Yeah, he's wonderful. He tells really funny jokes, and he's always bringing me candy!" She grinned. "but he said I couldn't have any today, I have to wait until after the operation."

"Well, I'll make sure he brings you some extra when your finished in surgery," I promised, before applying the new dressing. She laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Where's your mom and dad?" I asked, after a few minutes.

"Their at work...but they'll be here before I have my operation."

I spent the next short while talking to Samantha and changing her dressings. When I had finished I recorded her updates down on her chart, and told her I would be back in to see her later. She nodded, and waved me away. I couldn't help but like the young girl. She was so happy and carefree. I couldn't believe how easily she was handling her situation. I didn't even want to think about how painful her burns would have been.

I found Dr. Northman an hour later. He told me that he would be in the surgical lounge, but he wasn't there. I paged him three times, and searched the entire forth floor, I finally found him at the nurses station. He was talking to a young blonde nurse with large breasts and a face covered in make up. I swallowed back the anger when I saw her giggle at something he said. What the hell was he doing? I had been looking for him for over an hour and here he was chatting up some bottled blonde Barbie! I stormed over to him with my hands on my hips and an annoyed expression on my face.

When he realized I was standing behind him, he turned to look at me and smiled. "Dr. Stackhouse. How did you go with Samantha?" I handed him the patients folder.

"Fine, thanks." I knew he could tell that I was annoyed. Blondie turned away from us and went on with whatever it was she was supposed to be doing. "Where have you been?" I asked.

"Why...did you miss me?" He questioned a bit too seductively.

"No. I have been searching for you for over an hour!" He grinned. "Listen, if you don't want to have me as your intern I can go and find someone else, because I'm not going to waste my time running around looking for you!"

Dr. Northman raised his brow at me, before turning away and starting down the hall. "Come along," he beckoned, as if I was some kind of puppy. I gritted my teeth, sighed and then followed the infuriating doctor down the hall. "We are needed in emergency," he added, before pushing the button for the elevator.

After spending an hour in emergency Dr. Northman and I made our way down to the surgical wing. We walked in silence. I wasn't really sure what to say to him, so I decided it was best to remain quiet. We were just about to enter the elevator when someone called me from behind. I quickly spun around and was caught off guard when I noticed Dr. Compton walking toward us. Dr. Northman made what sounded like a displeased grunt when he noticed the brain surgeon coming our way. I smiled brightly and greeted Dr. Compton with a polite handshake.

"Sookie, how's your first day going?" I felt flattered that he had remembered who I was. "I hope Dr. Northman is making it enjoyable for you." He smiled at me, and looked over my shoulder at the plastic surgeon.

"Yes, it is going well," I responded.

"Good to hear. I was going to see if you would like to be on one of my cases tomorrow. I'm performing a corpus callosotomy surgery on one of my epileptic patients. I thought it might interest you since it is only rarely performed." I could not believe my own ears. Was Dr. Compton actually asking me to scrub in on one of his surgeries? This was like winning the lottery, only better!

"I would be honored to work with you, Dr. Compton."

"Very well, I will see you tomorrow." Compton nodded his head slightly at me and the plastic surgeon, and then started back down the hall toward the doors he had entered. I watched him leave, before turning around and smiling brightly at Dr. Northman. Northman raised his brow and gave me what could have only been classed as a look.

"What?" I asked.

He leaned in closer so his lips were almost touching my ear. "That man is a pussy," he stated, allowing his nose to linger in my hair. I was shocked when I felt him inhale a deep breath. Was he smelling me? I wasn't sure if I was turned on by that, or freaked out. I stepped back and looked at the surgeon with wide eyes. Northman simply smiled, before stepping onto the elevator.

I blushed red, while trying to ignore my suddenly increased heart rate. "Dr. Compton is not a pussy. He is a world class brain surgeon, how could you say that about such a highly skilled man?" I folded my arms over my chest and looked at the infuriating surgeon with narrowed eyes.

Eric chuckled to himself. "I have known Compton for years. We went to medical school together. He was a pussy then and he is still a puss now." He smiled.

We climbed off the lift and made our way down the corridor toward our next patient. I decided not to add anything else to that conversation, something told me that Dr. Northman was as stubborn as he was arrogant, I wasn't going to win a debate against him. We walked the rest of the way in silence.

The next patient was a middle aged woman named Mrs. Swanson. She had a large scar on her left cheek from an accident she had when she was younger. Mrs. Swanson was here to have micro surgery to remove the scar. I watched and listened as Dr. Northman explained the surgical procedure to the woman. She seemed really excited about getting the scar removed from her face. Mrs. Swanson had gone her whole life with the blemish on her cheek, and now she was finally able to afford the surgery to have it removed.

"Dr. Stackhouse will prepare you for theater." Dr. Northman handed me her folder and gave the patient a respectful nod. "Mrs. Swanson, I will see you in the O.R." He smiled at the woman, before leaving the room. When he was gone it didn't take me long to have her prepped and ready for the surgery. After I left her room I paged Dr. Northman to inform him that I had finished with the patient, then I made my way to check the surgical board. Mrs. Swanson was booked for her surgery in an hour and a half, which meant I had enough time to quickly grab something to eat from the cafeteria.

For lunch I had a plate of pasta, an apple and an iced tea. After I paid for my food and grabbed my tray and made my way outside toward the same table I sat at yesterday. I was glad to see Amelia and Holly sitting down eating, so I would have somebody to sit with. I greeted them both with a huge smile, and sat down in the vacant seat across from them. They both looked at me in silence for a long moment waiting for me to say something.

"What the hell _was_ that?" Amelia asked.

I swallowed the contents in my mouth, before replying, "what was what?" I looked at them both in confusion.

"Dr. Northman has never asked to have an intern before! He hates interns!" Holly replied, giving me an outrageous look. "He thinks we are nothing but degrading and useless!"

I shrugged, before helping myself to some more of the food in front of me. "Well, if you ask me he's an aggravating, high handed and frustrating man!" I smiled at them both, while I took a sip from my drink. "He's way too hard to work with, I can't stand it!"

They both looked at me like I was the most craziest person in the world. "Yeah...but look how gorgeous he is!" Amelia smirked, leaned back in her seat and picked at the donut in front of her. "Honey, when your that good looking you can afford to be an ass!" Holly chuckled at her statement.

I looked at them in outrage, before changing the subject. "So, who are you guys working with today?"

Holly smiled, "I'm working with the Cardio-thoracic surgeon, Dr. John Quinn. We're about to do a Mitral valve repair on a three year old." She smiled.

"What's Dr. Quinn like to work with?" I had met him once before when he had done a lecture during my second year of medical school. I was really looking forward to working with the heart surgeon one day. I didn't want to get into Cardiology, but it would be interesting to scrub in with Dr. Quinn and learn more about heart surgery.

"Yeah, he's great. I'm thinking about getting into Cardio now, I'm really enjoying it." I was glad that Holly had found something she enjoyed. I smiled at her and nodded along while she told me all about what it was like to work with Dr. Quinn.

"What about you, Amelia, who's your attending today?" I smiled at my new friend.

"Dr. Claudine Crane. She's the prenatal and pediatrics surgeon." Amelia took a sip from her drink. "We just came from surgery. We had to operate on a fetus to remove a cyst from his left lung."

"Wow, how did it go?" I asked, interested.

"Great! Everything went really well. Dr. Crane is an amazing surgeon. You'll love watching her work. She's just outstanding!"

I was just about to reply to that, when my pager went off and I quickly pulled it out of my pocket. "I gotta go, Dr. Northman wants me, it's an emergency." I jumped out of my seat and grabbed my stethoscope and put it around my neck.

"Okay, we'll see you later!" I waved them off, before making my way back inside the hospital. Dr. Northman was waiting for me in the surgical lounge. I quickly ran up the stairs and down the hall in record time. I was out of breath by the time I arrived in the lounge only two minnutes later.

"What's...happening?" I asked, while trying to catch my breath. The surgeon who was sitting quite proudly on the lounge looked at me with a rather wicked gleam in his eye. I didn't like that look one bit. I glanced around the room, wondering what the big emergency was.

"Do you think you could go and fetch me a bagel? I'm rather hungry." He smiled that all too frustratingly sexy smirk at me.

I was seeing red.

"You paged me for an emergency?" I stepped closer to him and furrowed my brow.

"Yes, this is an emergency. I need to keep my strength up if I am to go into surgery soon." He grinned.

"Dr. Northman, you cannot page me for an emergency when all you want is something to eat!" My hands rested on my hips. "I'm not your mother you can't summon me when you need something to eat or drink! If you're hungry go and get your damn bagel your own self!" How could one man be so annoying and so appealing all at the same time?

Dr. Northman got off the lounge and walked over to stand in front of me. If he was any closer we would've been touching. I had to hold myself back from stepping away from him. There was no way in hell I was going to back down this time. He had crossed my line and I wasn't going to take anymore of his shit. I waited for him to come up with a smart ass response, but he never did; instead his hands went around me and pulled me into him. His lips crashed with mine, and to my surprise I found myself melting into the kiss.

My hands trailed up to rest on the back of his head, my fingers threaded through his long blond hair and my mouth responded to his own feverishly hungry one. I felt his tongue run across my lips, begging me to let him into my mouth. The second I parted my lips to allow him entrance his tongue found my own instantly. I made a noise of appreciation. If there was an award for the best kisser, he would have won hands down! Dr. Northman's highly skilled hands moved down to cup me from behind. I couldn't tell you how good it felt to have his hands on me like that. I found myself wanting more of him, I needed to have him closer.

Someone cleared their throat from behind. I quickly jumped away from the Atteding and straightened out my gown. The surgeon was looking rather pleased with himself as he looked over my shoulder to see who was standing behind me.

"Pamela, how nice of you to join us," his smile grew bigger.

"Eric, I was hoping for a word." I froze when I realized who that voice belonged to. I could not believe my resident had walked in on me making out with my attending. My cheeks grew bright red, right before I turned around to grin at our intruder. She was looking at me with a rather amused expression on her face. It surprised me to see her looking so humored by this situation. I cleared my throat, while my smile grew unnaturally big.

"Dr. Ravenscroft." I nodded at her politely. "If you'll excuse me, I must be going." I didn't spare either of them another glance, before running from the room. Oh. My. God. What the hell just happened? I scolded myself for being such an idiot. What on earth was I thinking? Why did I respond to him like that, and why did I like it more than I should have? I shook my head in shame. I was glad my Gran couldn't have seen me now.

I didn't stop to think, I ran straight through the door that took me into the stairwell, and took a seat on the bottom step. I buried my face into the palms of my hands and scolded myself for being such an idiot. I could not believe I had responded to that mans kiss. How was I supposed to work with him now? How was I supposed to even look at him without wanting to run a mile?

After sitting on that step for what felt like hours, I finally found enough courage to get to my feet. I straightened myself up, inhaled a deep breath and then started up the stairs toward the surgical wing. I couldn't believe what had just happened between me and my attending and now I was going to have to stand with him for hours in a cramped operating room.

Just _effing_ great!

I finished scrubbing in for the surgery before Dr. Northman had even arrived. I couldn't help but feel agitated when I thought of seeing that man again. What on earth did that kiss mean? Did Dr. Northman go around making out with all of his interns? And why on earth would I enjoy kissing that bastard? I was such an idiot!

I had just slipped into my gloves and gown, when Dr. Northman came waltzing into the operating room. I kept my eyes well away from him, while I waited for the nurses to finish tying the strings on the back of my surgical gown.

"Are you ready, Dr. Stackhouse?" he asked, getting into his own gear. I finally looked up to see him watching me intently. I was shocked to see how sexy the surgeon could make a pair of surgical gloves and scrubs look. His whole appearance was different. His long hair was pulled back under a black scrub cap, which allowed the muscles in his neck to become more apparent. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and gave him a slight nod. After giving me a wink, he made his way over to the operating table.

Mrs. Swanson was lying in the middle of the room. She had been put under anesthesia and was now ready to begin her operation. Dr. Northman nodded at one of the nurses, who quickly turned around and switched on the stereo that was stationed in the corner of the room. Classical music instantly began to fill the all too quiet space. Dr. Northman inhaled a deep breath and said a quick prayer, before he picked up the scalpel and began the surgery.

For the next two hours I watched in awe as the plastic surgeon reconstructed part of the patients face. I could not believe how amazingly skillful his hands worked. I started to wonder what other skills those hands might have, and then quickly pushed those thoughts out of my mind. Now was not the time or the place to be thinking those kinds of things.

Like all the Attendings I worked with at Fairway, Dr. Northman quizzed me throughout the surgery. The surgeons did this to find out how much knowledge you had on their particular area of work, and to see what you might need to work on. I was confident that I had answered his questions correctly. Dr. Northman would also ask me what the better surgical tools were to use throughout the surgery, and he even asked for my opinion on what he should do during different stages of the operation. I was glad that he was actually taking my input seriously, and he was listening to me without being a total ass.

When the surgery was over, Mrs. Swanson was taken back to her post-op room, while Dr. Northman and I scrubbed out. We removed our gloves, mask and gown before heading into the wash up room. We were silent while we thoroughly washed our hands. I wasn't really sure what to say to him. How was I supposed to have a normal conversation with this man, after playing playing with his tonsils earlier?

"Did you enjoy it?" Dr. Northman finally broke the silent tension. I turned to look at him with wide eyes. How could he be so direct like that? Did he seriously just ask me if I enjoyed our kiss? Of course I enjoyed it...but there was no way in hell I was going to be telling him that!

"Sorry?" I questioned, hoping I had misheard him.

"Did you enjoy watching the surgery?" I instantly calmed down when I realized what he was asking. I smiled at him, let out the breath I was holding, and nodded my head a fraction.

"Yeah, it was very interesting!" I replied, before turning around to dry my hands on a towel.

"I'm glad to hear it." That silent tension was back again and I was suddenly feeling very awkward, so I did the only thing I could do, I smiled at the surgeon, and then made my way over to the exit.

"I should go and check on Mrs. Swanson." I gave him a quick glance over my shoulder, opened the door and then hurried out of the suddenly cramped room. I didn't look back as I made my way down the hall toward the post-op rooms. My heart felt like it was about to leap its way out of my chest. I felt like a teenage schoolgirl with her first ever high school crush. I was not used to feeling like this over someone I barely even knew.

As I made my way down the long corridor, I couldn't help but wonder what the hell has happened to my life. This was supposed to be the beginning of a new career...but instead I was now fantasizing over my rude, obnoxious and frustratingly sexy boss. Something told me that this was only the beginning of a very long career in medicine, and for the first time in a very long time, I was worried about what was going to happen next...

* * *

A/N: would you like to see a chapter in Dr. Northmans pov? Or do you like reading it all in Sookie's?

thanks for reading, don't forget to press the green button!


End file.
